


Sleepy Cumboy and the Pervy Photographer

by Techgirl



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techgirl/pseuds/Techgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin works as a model and meets Brian during a photo shoot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by later2nite.

Brian sat at the kitchen table, putting his camera together after he’d cleaned it and made sure every part was in perfect condition. He smiled when he heard Michael’s footsteps coming up the stairs and in through the open loft door.

 

“What’re you doing? I thought we’d go out tonight.” Michael took off his jacket, threw it on the sofa, and sat down next to him. “Are you working?”

 

“No, I’m not working. Just preparing for tomorrow. I’m replacing the old battery in my camera with a new one. We’ll go out in a couple of minutes,” Brian said, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

 

“What’s tomorrow?”

 

“I’m shooting an ad for a new lube called Easy Fuck.” Putting the dead battery in the charger, Brian made a mental note not to forget it the next day. “Got the contract last week.”

 

“You’re shooting porn?” Michael asked. His excited voice matched his huge eyes.

 

“Yeah.” They grinned at each other. “I’m shooting it myself. Still trying to keep expenses down. No,” Brian continued before Michael had a chance to freak out. “Kinnetik is still doing amazingly, and I prefer for it to continue that way.”

 

“Did Ted help you find the model?”

 

“No. I contacted an agency. They said they had someone who would fit perfectly.” Brian put the final parts of the camera together and packed it in his bag.

 

“What’s his name? Have we seen him in anything before?”

 

“J something.” Brian checked his calendar. “Jason. Tall, brown hair, well-toned body.” He showed Michael the head shot the agency had sent him. “Do you recognize him?”

 

“No. He’s hot, though.”

 

\----------

 

Brian paced around the studio and glared at the young twink, who scanned the room from the door one more time, before he turned his back to him. He rearranged the chair in the middle of the floor for the fifth time, and then he checked his watch again. How fucking hard was it to be on time? “What?!” he shouted when the blond head once again peeked through the door minutes later.

 

The kid flinched, but he didn’t turn around and run. “I was supposed to be here for a photo shoot half an hour ago.”

 

“So?”

 

“I have a class in an hour. You _are_ the photographer, right?”

 

“Look, I’m shooting porn, not a Powerpuff Girls ad, so why don’t you scamper off?” Brian frowned when they guy started laughing.

 

“Powerpuff Girls? I haven’t watched that in years. Always liked them, though.” He extended his hand to Brian. “Hi. I’m Justin.”

 

“Justin? Not Jason?”

 

“Justin.”

 

“You’re not tall, dark, and with muscles to die for.” Brian repeated the words the agency had used.

 

“Ouch.” Justin shook his head and laughed.

 

“You’re hot, but you’re not my model.”

 

“There must have been a mix-up at the agency. Not the first time, I might add.”

 

“Remind me not to work with them again,” Brian muttered.

 

“You have forty-five minutes before I have to be back at school. Use me, or don’t get your shots.”

 

Brian eyed him again. Definitely not the rough top he’d wanted to use for the ad. 

 

Justin stood there and let him look, apparently used to being judged. His blue eyes stared straight ahead, and his hair fell down over his forehead in long strands. 

 

Brian shrugged; he guessed a hot bottom was better than no top at all. “How old are you?”

 

“Old enough.” Justin sighed when Brian stared at him silently. “Twenty-one. Wanna see my I.D? Really?” He pulled it out of his wallet dramatically when Brian nodded.

 

“Okay. Undress, and let’s get this over with.”

 

Justin winked at him and unbuttoned his shirt while Brian got his camera ready. “How much do you want me to take off?”

 

“All of it,” Brian said, facing away from him. “It’s just you, that chair, and this.” He handed him the tube of lube.

 

“Can I keep this on?”

 

“Keep what on?” Brian looked at his naked body.

 

“My nipple ring.” Justin put his finger through the loop and pulled at it.

 

Watching his nipple get hard, Brian refrained from licking his lips and shrugged instead. “Sure. Whatever.”

 

Justin slowly walked over to the chair, looking closely at the tube. He snickered when he noticed the name of it. “Was Easy Fuck really the best they could come up with?” He turned it over to read the text on the back.

 

“Is something wrong?” Brian asked.

 

“No. It’s just that I’m allergic to like everything, but this actually seems okay.” Justin flipped it open and poured some into his hand, then he smelled it and tested it between his fingers. It felt cool, but not cold, and slid easily over his skin, not sticking to it.

 

Brian watched him through the lens, snapping a few shots just to see how he photographed. “Then play with it.” He was about to tell him where he wanted him, but he stopped himself when Justin started to get into different poses. He did it so fluidly Brian couldn’t tell when one pose stopped and the next one began. When Justin walked away from him, turned his head over his shoulder, and smiled widely as he threw the lube into the air as if tossing it to the guy who was about to fuck him, Brian knew he had his shot. He let Justin continue for a while before he told him they were done.

 

Putting his underwear back on, Justin sat down in the chair to slip his socks on.

 

“Wait,” Brian said, still watching him through the lens.

 

Justin looked up. “You need more pictures?”

 

“No. Just . . . spread your legs a little.” Brian put his hand on Justin’s knee and pushed at it.

 

Leaning back, Justin dropped the socks and opened his knees.

 

“The red leather chair makes a perfect contrast to your black underwear and your pale skin." Hovering around him, Brian never stopped taking pictures.

 

Justin swallowed. “Is this for the ad?”

 

Brian’s voice was thick when he answered. “No. This is just for me.”

 

Scooting forward on the chair, Justin rested his ass on its edge. Slowly moving his hand to the front of his underwear, he palmed his cock and waited for Brian’s reaction. He was encouraged enough to continue when he heard the sound Brian made. His cock grew as he rubbed the bulge and traced it with his fingertips, then he removed his hand to let Brian get a good look at it.

 

“Fuck,” Brian muttered. Laying the camera down, he removed his black shirt and toed off his shoes before he knelt and aimed the lens directly at Justin’s crotch. “Take it out.” His voice was low and demanding.

 

Justin slid his fingers under the waistband, running them along his cock before he pulled it out. Cupping his balls, he gently tugged at them and moaned softly, making Brian bite his lip. Bending down, Justin picked up the lube from the floor and dribbled it over his cock. He hissed a little when it ran down his shaft. Locking his eyes on the camera, he used two fingers to spread the lube around the head, feeling it grow wider. He ran his hand up and down the shaft, making himself really wet. Massaging his balls, Justin watched Brian stand up and take off his socks and pants. He grinned when he noticed Brian wasn’t wearing any underwear.

 

His cock was hard, but Brian ignored it, getting down on the floor again and continuing to take pictures of Justin’s every move. “Take them off,” he ordered.

 

Standing up to remove his last piece of clothing, Justin sat back down with one leg over the armchair, spreading his legs widely and giving Brian a good view of his cock. He pinched his nipples and played with the ring, arching his back when electricity shot between his nipple and his cock.

 

Brian took picture after picture, thinking it was the hottest thing he’d seen in a long time. He saw Justin push his hips up a bit and run his hands over his inner thighs, letting one rest on his balls and the other one stroke over his hole. He watched him slowly blink and push the tip of his finger inside himself. 

 

“You’re wet,” Justin said, Brian fisting his own cock.

 

“Wanna taste it?” Brian swirled his finger around the slit to collect the precum and offered it to Justin, who eagerly licked it off of him.

 

The taste made Justin groan, and he pushed the rest of his finger inside his ass, pulling out, adding one more, and pressing it in again. Speeding up, he got even hornier as he listened to the sounds Brian uttered while watching him through the lens. He jerked himself fast and rocked his ass against his hand.

 

Brian pulled back in time to get a shot of Justin's stomach muscles tightening up and the cum shooting out of him. A couple of shots later, he set the camera down and jerked himself until he came on the floor.

 

Justin laughed. “That was hot! Please tell me you got some good pictures?”

 

“I think I got every fucking second of it.” Brian breathed heavily, trying to collect himself.

 

“Still sad that Jason didn’t show up?”

 

Brian grinned at him. “You'll do. For now.” Getting up, he pulled Justin from the chair and handed him his clothes. “There’s a bathroom over there if you want to clean up before your class. You have a couple of minutes left.” Brian waited until he came back and handed him a piece of paper. “Give me your email address so I can send you some of the pics.”

 

Justin scribbled it down. “What will you do with them?”

 

“Nothing without your permission.”

 

“Thanks. Will you let me know when the campaign is out?” Justin added his phone number to the note.

 

“I do think you’ll notice the ads in the papers and your ass on the billboards all across town.”

 

Justin blushed a little. “Right.” He started to walk out of there.

 

“Hey!” Brian called out. “I’ll call you a couple of days ahead.”

 

Giving him a wave, Justin was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hi. It’s Kinney.”

 

“Who?”

 

“Brian Kinney.” He listened to the silence. “From Kinnetik. You jerked off in front of my camera last week.”

 

“Oh, right. Hi. Sorry, I’m distracted with a painting.”

 

“What are you painting?”

 

“An abstract picture of someone close to me. It’s for an assignment at school.”

 

“So, who are you painting?”

 

“Daphne. My best friend when I grew up.” Justin sounded distracted again. “Fuck,” he mumbled.

 

Brian laughed softly and sat down in front of his computer. “Trouble?”

 

“Fucking brush got away from me and landed on my shoe. So, what can I do for Brian Kinney from Kinnetik?”

 

“The ad will be out on Friday.” He told him about the campaign and where he could expect to see his ass.

 

“Thanks for telling me.”

 

Brian hovered his mouse over the send button. “Are you at your computer?”

 

“Hold on. I need to wash my hands before I can touch anything.” Justin put the phone down, and Brian heard him rustling around in the background. “Okay, I’m ready. What do you want me to do?”

 

“I just sent you something.”

 

Justin opened the e-mail in his inbox and found several pictures of himself. Brian had sent them in order, from the first one where he looked a little nervous while spreading his legs to the last one where his face was totally relaxed and cum ran over his balls. “Jesus! Is it wrong that I’m getting horny from looking at myself?”

 

“I’ve been hard for hours. I must have looked at the whole sequence ten times. It’s like watching a really hot porn movie with stills only.”

 

“Are you still hard?” Justin breathed into the phone.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Tell me what you’d do to me if I was there.”

 

Brian got up from his desk and undressed as he walked over to the bed. “Take your clothes off and lie down.” Quickly making his hand wet with lube, he stroked his achingly hard cock. “I’m gonna use my fingers to open you up.”

 

“How many?”

 

"Two, maybe three. I’m going to stretch your tight little hole really open. You like that? Like feeling my fingers slide in and out of you, getting you ready for my cock?”

 

“Yes.” Justin’s voice was nothing more than a whisper.

 

Brian wrapped his hand tightly around his shaft. “Are you touching yourself? Do you want my dripping wet cock? I’ll pound you so hard, Justin.”

 

“God, Brian,” Justin moaned. “Take me.”

 

“I’ll put your legs on my shoulders and force my cock into you in one long thrust. Not giving you a chance to adjust, I’ll start fucking you.” Brian laughed when he heard Justin’s sharp intake of air. “I won’t stop until I’m all the way inside, and then I’ll start pounding you harder than you’ve ever been fucked before.”

 

Brian jerked himself fast now. Listening to Justin’s groans was unbelievably sexy. “I’ll make sure to drag my cock over your prostate on every stroke. Fuck you so roughly you’ll feel me inside you for days.”

 

Justin’s voice trembled when he started to beg. “More, Brian. More! Please.”

 

"I’ll kiss you, fucking your mouth with my tongue. And the second you come I’ll pull out, take off the condom, and shoot all over your cock. Watch my hot cum run over your skin, down to your balls.”

 

“God! Oh, god, Brian. I’m coming.”

 

Brian let go and shot his load onto his stomach when he heard Justin shout as he came hard on the other side of the phone. “Holy hell. That was amazing,” Brian panted into the cell.

 

“I . . . I . . . Fuck, that was . . . aaah.” Justin’s head hit the pillow with a thud. “You’re great in bed.”

 

“Thanks.” Brian wiped himself off with a towel.

 

“Brian?” Justin's voice was raspy in his ear.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Check your texts,” Justin told him before he hung up.

 

Brian looked at the display when his phone beeped. He moaned loudly in the quiet loft, the image of Justin’s hole stretched around a dildo with cum running over it forever burned into his eyes.

\----------

Walking around Babylon, Brian smiled when he heard the guys talking about his campaign. Or rather, the hot blond who tossed the lube to whoever wanted to catch it and fuck him. He heard some interesting ideas of who Justin was. Some guys had seen him on dance floors around town, but they didn’t know his name. One was sure he was the porn star in his favorite movie. Another one said for sure he was the closeted guy he’d gone to school with years earlier. Brian returned to his friends standing by the bar and ordered a double shot of Beam.

 

“Have you seen this ad?” Emmett waved a poster in front of his face. "The guys are tearing them down seconds after they’re put up."

 

Ted smiled, but he didn't say anything about Brian being the brain behind it. He'd learned the hard way that it was wise to keep his mouth shut about his work at Kinnetik, never knowing how much the boss wanted to share. 

 

“Hottest ass I’ve seen in years!” Emmett exclaimed.

 

Brian pushed Emmett’s arm away. “I’ve seen it.”

 

Michael looked at the poster, and Brian waited for him to notice the brand of the lube. “Brian! It's your campaign! The one you shot.”

 

“I know.” Brian finished his drink and left for the back room. For once, he wasn’t interested in getting off, standing by the door instead and watching the guys make themselves and each other ready with the lubricant every club on Liberty Avenue handed out for free that night.

 

Stepping outside, he took his cell phone from his pocket. “You’re a big fucking success,” he said when Justin picked up.

 

“Who’s this?”

 

“Kinney. Put me in your fucking phone book so we don’t have to go through this every time.”

 

“I’m a success? That’s nice. I hope they like the product as well.”

 

“Judging from the sounds coming from every corner of every club on Liberty Avenue, they do.”

 

“They love everything that’s free, though.”

 

“I see you’ve met the queens of Pittsburgh.”

 

“Have you tried it yet?”

 

“No. Have you?”

 

“No. I haven’t done anything except paint for the last week. But I do remember getting off while talking to a guy on the phone a couple of days ago.”

 

“Please tell me you’ve gotten off since that. That was five days ago.”

 

“I don’t think I have.” Justin was quiet for a moment. “No, I haven’t.”

 

“That’s just sad.” 

 

“Well, I finished up the painting this afternoon and handed it in to my professor, so if I just get to sleep for a day or two, I promise to fix it. No need to worry.” Justin yawned. “I really need to go to bed. Please go and fuck some hot trick so I can pretend it’s me you’re doing.”

 

“Pathetic. You’re young, hung, and horny, and you’re going to bed at midnight on a Friday night.”

 

“Shut up! Go. Fuck. Use lots and lots of lube.”

 

Brian hung up and returned to the back room. Hearing his cell beep, he flipped it open at the same time he was choosing his first trick for the night. 

 

‘You’re Pervy Photographer in my phone book’ read the text from Justin. 

 

Brian snorted and hit the reply button. ‘You’re Sleepy Cumboy in mine.’ He turned his attention back to the trick and fucked him, scanning the room for his next prey.

 

‘Two tricks. Both boring as hell. The lube was great, though.’ Brian sent the message to Justin as he walked up the stairs to the loft.

 

The reply came within a minute. ‘Can’t wait to have it rubbed around my hole, pushed deep inside me, running over my ass and thighs while I get fucked.’

 

‘Still up?’ Brian got ready for bed while waiting for his answer.

 

‘Parts of me are. Send me something that’ll get me off in a second so I can fall asleep.’

 

Jerking his cock until it was rock hard, Brian poured lube over it, snapped a picture of it with his cell, and sent it. He laughed when his phone vibrated a couple of minutes later. 

 

‘Amazing. Thanks!’

 

\----------

 

A couple of weeks later, Brian checked his e-mail at work. 

 

‘I’ll show my paintings at a gallery close to PIFA Friday - Sunday next week. J.’ 

 

Brian kind of liked the lack of information and polite nonsense that most people insisted on. He googled the gallery to get the address and wrote it down. Since he didn’t do dates or make plans days in advance, he saw no need to reply to the e-mail.

 

On Sunday afternoon he walked around the small gallery, looking at the paintings hanging on the walls. None of them were bad, some of them he didn’t understand, and then there was a part of the wall that he knew without a doubt belonged to Justin. The paintings were filled with life, lust, and something that was just him. Brian thought they had a strong air around them, as if Justin knew who he was and what he wanted to show the world.

 

Seconds later, Justin was standing next to him. “You like them, don’t you?”

 

“Uhm, yeah.”

 

“I’m a huge talent.” Justin giggled when Brian laughed at him. “I’m glad you came.” He punched Brian's arm and walked over to a couple who were studying one of his largest paintings. Explaining what he saw in it, he listened carefully to what they said. When they'd left, he sat down on a chair, looking pleased with himself. “They bought it!” He gave Brian a wide smile. “It was the last one. All the others are sold.”

 

“I’m happy to see you’re not bragging.”

 

“Take me to dinner, and I promise to brag some more.” Justin grinned at him.

 

“I don’t do dates.”

 

“If you want to do me, you have to feed me first.”

 

“What?! You mean you’re not going to bed at 9 tonight? And why do you think I want to do you?”

 

“Oh, please.” Justin collected his things and looked around before he palmed Brian’s cock. When he felt it twitch under his touch, he smiled and stepped away.

 

“You’re really bossy for a bottom.”

 

“Who says I’m a bottom?” Justin met Brian’s stare. “I top more than I bottom.”

 

“You do?”

 

“Yeah. What about you?”

 

“I’m a top only.”

 

Justin patted his ass. “We’ll see about that.”

 

“Don’t get your hopes up.”

 

\----------

 

“Don’t you ever fuck around at clubs?” Brian asked while they drove to a restaurant.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Men talked about you all over town when the ad was released, but no one seemed to know you.”

 

“I’ve been so busy during the last few years that I haven’t been out much. And I almost never fuck in public.”

 

Brian shook his head and mumbled, “What kind of homosexual are you?”

 

Stepping into the restaurant, they saw tables with lit candles and heard romantic music playing. Brian couldn’t help but shudder.

 

Justin laughed at him. "Takeout is fine."

 

Brian exhaled loudly.

 

"You really don’t do dates, do you?"

 

"No."

 

"Calm down. I promise I’ll leave the moment we’ve fucked," Justin said.

 

"You don’t have to."

 

"Actually, I do. But thanks anyway." Justin smiled and threw an arm around him, walking them out to the car again.

 

Brian went to change his clothes while Justin took care of the food. “I do have chairs, you know,” he said when he found Justin sitting on the living room floor with his back against the sofa.

 

“I like it better this way,” Justin mumbled as he bit into an egg roll. “Sit down.” He patted a cushion he’d put out for Brian. “What do you want?” Handing over the containers of grilled chicken and salad, which Brian had settled for, he chatted happily about his paintings and how great it had been to see them sell.

 

“You’re an amazing artist.”

 

Justin blushed, looking about twelve years old. “Thanks.”

 

“Are you finished?”

 

“Yes.” Justin put his chopsticks down. Seconds later, he was pushed onto his back, Brian lying on top of him, kissing him deeply, and pushing their cocks together. “I want you,” Justin panted into Brian’s mouth. “God, I want you.”

 

Brian pulled away and took off his white t-shirt before he unbuttoned Justin’s shirt and pushed it to the sides. Bending down, he licked over Justin’s chest, rubbed his nipples, and bit at the hard nubs. He stood and undressed as he looked down at Justin, who had opened his pants and slid his fingers inside, slowly jerking off with his eyes closed and his head thrown back. Brian kicked his legs apart and walked in between them.

 

When Justin looked up, he saw Brian standing over him stroking his cock, his precum dripping down onto Justin’s stomach. Justin locked eyes with him, swiped his thumb over the wet spot, and sucked it clean. Brian’s eyes widened, and he slowed down not to come. Sitting up and wriggling out of his pants, Justin held Brian’s hips and took the wet head of his dick into his mouth.

 

“Aah!” Brian’s knees bucked, and he gripped Justin’s shoulders to keep his balance. Slowly moving his hips, he fucked Justin’s mouth deeply, loving that he was able to take him all the way inside.

 

Justin slid his hands around Brian’s ass and massaged him. He ran his fingers down his crack, put pressure on his hole, and entered it with the tip of his finger. He carefully worked it inside, pulled almost all the way out, and pushed in again. When he sucked him hard and swallowed around him, Brian’s breathing sped up and his fingers pulled at Justin’s hair.

 

“Stop! I’m gonna come.”

 

Justin stood up and pushed his tongue into Brian’s mouth to share the taste of his precum with him. “Take me," he murmured between kisses as they moved into the bedroom. Watching Brian put on a condom and rub lube around the head and down the shaft, he lay on the bed and spread his legs widely. “You’re huge.” Justin licked his lips.

 

“I promise to go slowly,” Brian whispered, making Justin glare at him.

 

“The hell you will. You’re gonna take me so fucking hard.”

 

Brian laughed. “Thanks for telling me what you expect.” He lifted Justin’s legs up onto his shoulders and rubbed the head of his dick around his opening. Pushing inside, he bottomed out on the first thrust, making Justin shout and arch his back. “God, you’re hot,” Brian growled, beginning to pound him without giving him time to adjust. He looked down and smiled when he saw Justin pulling and twisting his hard nipples. He reached for one of Justin’s hands and started to suck on his fingers. Lapping over his palm, he made sure it was dripping wet when he put it on Justin’s cock. “I want to watch you jerk off while I’m fucking you.”

 

Wrapping his wet fingers around his dick, Justin massaged himself with long strokes. Brian’s eyes were locked on the red precum-soaked tip of his cock that popped out of his fist when he sped up. Justin started to come the second Brian shifted position and dragged his dick over his prostate. The cum spurted out onto his hand, and Brian lifted it to his mouth, coming when he tasted him and felt Justin’s ass contracting around him.

 

An hour later, Justin got out bed, yawning as he dressed. 

 

"You can stay over," Brian said, reaching his hand out and running it down Justin’s back.

 

"I really need to get home. I have things to do first thing tomorrow morning."

 

"Do you want me to drive you?"

 

"No, it’s okay. I’ll walk." Justin kissed Brian one last time and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Debbie looked at the screen on Brian’s phone when it rang on her kitchen counter. “It’s Sleepy Cumboy. Oh, shit! I don’t wanna know.” She handed the phone to him.

 

“Since when don’t you want to know everything about every guy I stick my dick in? Are you suddenly turning straight? Hi.” Brian answered the phone as Deb continued to mutter behind his back.

 

Justin heard her voice in the background. “You’re busy.”

 

“No. I’m getting ready to have a nice family dinner, and my mom just told me to watch my fucking mouth.”

 

“She sounds lovely.”

 

“She is. What can I do for you, Cumboy? Ouch! Stop hitting me.” He got up to get away from Debbie. “He’s the one who shot his load into my camera. Don’t blame me.”

 

“Brian!” Justin yelled. “Don’t tell your mom that!”

 

“Why not? It was hot as hell. And she’s not my biological mom. _She_ hates homosexuals, but she really loves God.”

 

“I see. Can you talk?”

 

“Shoot.”

 

“Funny.” Justin giggled. “So, I was thinking about those pictures you took of me. We should use them. At least the ones that don’t show my face.”

 

“You’re right. We should.” Brian had hoped Justin would see how great they were.

 

“I don’t want them to be online on one of those dirty, and I don’t mean the good kind of dirty, porn sites. You know those really filthy ones?”

 

“I’m familiar with them. But, sadly, even the material on the good sites tends to end up on the not so good ones.”

 

“So, do you have any ideas?” Justin asked.

 

“A movie?” Brian suggested.

 

“Like a porn movie?”

 

“No. Like a short film. Erotic art.”

 

“Sounds interesting.”

 

“It’ll eventually end up on those sites, too, and there’s not much we can do about it. It’s up to you.”

 

Justin thought about it for awhile. “Can we do it without showing my face?”

 

“We’ll need more material. Are you up for it?”

 

“Not right now. I keep picturing your mom - either one of them - knowing all about my cumshot.”

 

Brian laughed at the tone in his voice. “Seriously, we need more material to work with. What we already have is great. We just need more of the same.”

 

“Are you free tonight?”

 

“My place in two hours?”

 

Justin glanced at his watch. “Sure. Need me to bring anything?”

 

“Your cock and ass.”

 

“They tend to follow me around. Anything else?”

 

“Put your nipple ring in.”

 

“I’m playing with it as we speak.” Justin tugged at it and gasped.

 

“Nice. Now I’ll have a boner during dinner.” Brian hung up, adjusted himself, and walked back into the kitchen.

 

“Who was that?” Michael asked.

 

“Just work.”

 

“Since when do you have friends at work?”

 

Brian sighed, knowing Michael could go on forever with his questions. He looked up and saw three curious pairs of eyes watching him. He couldn’t help but smile at Vic, who looked as if he expected some very hot gossip. Deb’s eyes urged him on without saying a word, and Mikey watched him in silence. 

 

Sometimes, just sometimes, Brian wished it were his own family who wanted to know - who he’d feel comfortable enough around to talk to. “I shot a commercial last month, and we got a lot of extra material that we want to make something out of.”

 

“ _We_ who?” Michael wanted to know.

 

“The model and I.”

 

“That guy, Jason, you told me about?”

 

“Justin.”

 

“Sleepy Cumboy?”

 

“Vic!” Debbie glared at him. “I’m sure he prefers his real name.”

 

Mikey rolled his eyes at them. “Let’s go with Justin.”

 

“Anyway,” Brian continued, “we’re thinking of turning it into a short film, but we need more material.”

 

“I’m sure he’ll be pleased to give you that.” Michael smirked at him.

 

Brian grinned and nodded. “He’s very talented.”

 

“What ad was it?” Vic asked.

 

“The Easy Fuck lube.”

 

“Oh, he looked like a really nice boy,” Debbie said.

 

Brian turned to her. “You can tell that from looking at his ass?”

 

“No, but his smile. It’s as bright as the sun.”

 

\----------

 

“Don’t we need the red leather chair from the photoshoot?” Justin asked.

 

Brian pointed to the chair facing the TV. “It’s mine.”

 

“How convenient.”

 

They rearranged the furniture to clear the floor and make it look like the studio. 

 

“Okay, I think this will do.” Brian put away the last of the things they’d moved around.

 

“Do you have a video camera?” Justin asked.

 

“Yeah. Why?”

 

“If we’re planning on turning it into a short film, maybe we should use one in addition to your pictures.”

 

Brian walked into the bedroom and returned with a camera and a tripod. He began to set it up in front of the chair.

 

“I’m not even going to ask why you keep it in your bedroom.”

 

“Good idea. Okay, it’s recording.”

 

Justin began to undress, but Brian stopped him.

 

“Wait. Let me.” Brian slowly unbuttoned Justin’s shirt, biting and twisting his nipples until they got hard. Pushing the shirt off his shoulders, he dipped his hands into the back of his pants and stroked down his crack.

 

Justin squirmed closer and pushed his tongue into Brian’s mouth. He moaned when Brian sucked on it rhythmically as he pushed two fingers against Justin’s hole without entering him. Taking a deep breath, Justin pulled away from him, his lips red, swollen, and slightly parted. “God, you make me horny.” 

 

Zooming in on his mouth, Brian snapped a picture before he lowered the camera and handed Justin his shirt. “Put it on again and strip for me.” He shot some extreme close-ups of Justin’s fingers unbuttoning his shirt, the nipple ring, his shoulders, his ass as he pushed his pants down, and finally his cock as he took off his underwear.

 

Justin sat down in the chair and spread his legs, lubing his cock when Brian quietly handed him the tube. Tilting his head back, he pushed his hips up, forcing his dick to slide through his fist. 

 

Brian circled around him and took a picture of his throat, the tousled hair at the back of his neck, and the veins in his arm. “So hot, Justin.”

 

Glancing up, the two lenses directed at his crotch made Justin groan. He looked into Brian’s camera. “I want you inside me.” Reaching out, he palmed Brian’s hard-on inside his pants. “I need you to fuck me.” 

 

Handing the camera to Justin, Brian dropped down on the floor, lifted Justin’s ass up, and stabbed his tongue inside his hole. He pulled back and licked a long swipe from the tip of his dick down to his hole as Justin shouted and jerked his cock hard..

 

“Do it again!” Justin snapped pictures of Brian from the side, not sure where he was aiming the lens. The thought of having it on camera made him shudder with pleasure.

 

Brian sat back and took the camera from him. “Get yourself off.”

 

Thrusting two fingers inside, Justin fingered himself roughly as he watched Brian take picture after picture while rubbing himself through his pants.

 

Brian stared at Justin through the lens and watched him come hard, his own cum shooting out of him when Justin’s dripped down over his balls and onto the chair.

 

Justin panted heavily for a long time with his eyes closed. “Did you come?” he finally asked.

 

“Like a fucking teenager in my pants.”

 

“God, that’s hot!” Justin stood on wobbly legs and pulled Brian’s pants off. He got down on his knees and licked his cock clean, Brian spreading his legs and moaning when Justin took his balls into his mouth and sucked on them. Letting them slip out, Justin licked the underside of Brian’s cock up to the head and took it inside. “Your cock is beautiful. I want to draw it”.

 

“I’ve had guys worship it, but no one has ever drawn it before.”

 

“Do you wanna fuck me in the shower?” Justin asked when Brian’s cock filled again under his touch.

 

Brian nodded and turned off the video camera, following Justin’s ass into the shower. Rolling on a condom, he turned Justin around and told him to spread his legs. His strong fingers stroked over Justin’s back and ass, pulling his cheeks apart. “God, you’re so open from your fingers.” Resting his head on Justin’s shoulder, he slid his cock inside, Justin moaning loudly when Brian gripped his hips and slammed into him hard and fast until they both came a second time.


	4. Chapter 4

Brian’s cell phone rang the minute he stepped into his office. “Hey!”

 

“Hi. I need to talk to you.”

 

“Because?”

 

Justin ignored his question. “Meet me at the diner at noon. I need to go. I’m modeling for two hours before my first class. Later.”

 

Brian put his cell down on his desk and yelled for Cynthia to cancel his lunch meeting.

 

Justin ran into the diner, put his messenger bag down on the floor, and sat at the table across from Brian. “Sorry I’m late, but something happened.”

 

“Are you hungry?” Brian asked, waving Debbie over when Justin nodded.

 

“Sunshine!” Deb gave Justin a genuine smile.

 

“Excuse me?” Justin looked around.

 

“I’m Debbie. I’m sure Brian’s mentioned me.”

 

“Oh, you’re his mom!”

 

She turned to Brian and hugged his shoulders. “I fucking love you. Now eat up!” She pointed to his leftovers. “No one wants to bone a skinny ass.”

 

“I’m doing the boning. And my ass is fine.”

 

“It is.” Justin smiled sweetly at her.

 

“Ha! I like this kid.” Deb walked away, smacking her gum.

 

“How did she know who I was?”

 

“She’s seen the ad.”

 

Blushing, Justin hid his face in his arms.

 

Brian laughed at him. “What did you want to talk to me about?” he asked after finishing up his omelet.

 

“I thought of something while leaving your place the other night.”

 

“And what would that be?”

 

“It’s about the movie.”

 

“Having second thoughts?”

 

“No. Not at all. But what if we turned it into a movie, using only stills?” 

 

Brian sat back and let him talk without interrupting him. 

 

“I liked that idea the first time you said you’d watched them as a movie. I know it’s not what we talked about the other day, but I think it could work.” Justin thanked Deb when his food arrived, digging into his burger. “We could do them in black and white, only leaving a few of them in color. It would look very artistic, and it’ll be something more than just porn.”

 

“Erotic art,” Brian corrected him with a smirk.

 

“Call it what you want. I’m naked, shooting cum all over the place.”

 

“Go on. I like the idea.”

 

“I can draw.”

 

“I know. I’ve seen your paintings.”

 

“No. I mean I can really draw. We could mix my drawings with the real pictures. Maybe as many drawings as we have color pictures? I talked to my professor today and explained it to him. He said I can use it for my final project. That’s why I was late.”

 

“Your final project? Now? In the middle of the winter semester?”

 

“Yeah. I’m a bit ahead of the rest of the class. The past couple of years have been really busy since I’ve had to pay for it myself, but I’m finally seeing the end of it now. The school’s been great, allowing me to take classes in the wrong order so I could work at the same time.” 

 

Brian was truly impressed by his hard work. “Good thing you have the looks to be a model to earn the money you needed.”

 

“I know. You wouldn’t believe what those ad people are willing to pay.” Justin giggled when Brian glared at him from behind his coffee cup.

 

“Did you really explain to your professor that your final project would be porn?”

 

“It’ll be erotic art. And he was very supportive of it.”

 

“Is he gay?”

 

“Believe it or not, even straight men can appreciate good erotic art when they see it.”

 

“You showed him the pictures?”

 

“No. I showed him some examples I drew. I think we can use them because they turned out so well. If you don't like them, though, I can just start over again. Wanna see?” Without waiting for Brian’s answer, Justin opened his bag and handed them over. 

 

Looking at the first one, Brian saw Justin’s sweaty hair flying around his face. The next one was a close-up of his hand holding his balls, covering them completely so only his hand and the outline of his inner thigh could be seen. The third showed his chest, shot from above, a hint of his nipple ring and abs visible; the rest was a blur. 

 

“You circled around me the other night, and I thought this one would fit in there.”

 

Brian nodded. “It will.” He saw a drawing of Justin’s swollen lips, red and slightly parted, and another one of a hand on his knee, nudging it to the side. “My hand?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“When did you do these?”

 

“I’ve been up the past three nights, working on them. Do you like them?”

 

“I wish you worked for me. I could use you in our art department.”

 

“A few more weeks and I’m up for hire.” Justin smiled at him. “So you think they’ll fit?”

 

Brian studied the sketches again, careful to keep the same order in which Justin had had them. He finally threw some money on the table, jerked Justin up from his chair, and walked them out of there.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Do you need to go back to school?”

 

“No. Not until tomorrow afternoon.”

 

“Good. I need to try something.” Brian called Cynthia and let her know he wouldn’t be back to his office that afternoon. Listening to her protests, he promised her Friday off and turned off his phone.

 

\----------

 

“Should I be naked for this something?” Justin asked when they entered the loft.

 

“I do prefer you naked, but it’s not needed.” Brian took his shirt off and changed into a pair of old jeans while Justin waited fully dressed on the sofa. “Give me your drawings.” Brian turned his computer and scanner on, placing the first drawing in the scanner and transferring it over to his photo gallery. Putting all five of them in the right order with the rest of his pictures, his computer played them as a slide show. Running it one more time, he stared at Justin, who was standing next to him. “How the hell did you do that?”

 

Justin shrugged. “I just saw it in my head.”

 

“Fucking amazing. They’re the missing links between the shots, and I didn’t even know they were missing.”

 

“Can I try something?” Justin moved between Brian’s legs and the desk, Brian pulling him down onto his lap. Grabbing for the mouse, he went through the pictures over and over again. “Watch this,” Justin finally said when he’d turned the sequence into black and white, leaving only a couple of frames in color.

 

Brian reached around him and hit play again, shaking his head in disbelief. Justin had managed to pick the most powerful pictures to keep in color, and they turned into a movie all by themselves.

 

“It’s like two in one. Do you see it?” Justin sounded excited.

 

Brian nodded and played it again, focusing only on the color frames.

 

“Do you like it?” Chewing on his thumbnail, Justin hoped for some sort of reaction.

 

Brian pushed him up from his lap and walked them over to the bed. He pulled off their clothes before he fell down onto Justin. “You’re a fucking genius,” he growled as he slid into him.


	5. Chapter 5

Brian looked up from his computer when Justin stormed into his office. 

 

“Are you busy?”

 

“I’m at work, so it’s safe to assume I am.”

 

“Oh, but this is important. And Cynthia told me it was okay.”

 

Brian didn’t bother to answer him. He just closed his laptop and turned his attention to Justin, who almost jumped with excitement beside him. “What’s up?”

 

“Look! Look what I found.” Justin waved a paper around Brian’s head. “Do you wanna do it?”

 

Snatching the paper from him, Brian held out an arm to keep Justin away from him long enough to read it. "An erotic short film festival? I had no idea anything like that existed."

 

"Neither did I until I ran across it online this morning. It’s in a month, and our movie or whatever we decide to call it is almost finished, so I think we should enter it. What do you think?"

 

"I think you should shut up and kiss me." Brian yanked Justin down onto his lap so he was straddling him. He kissed him deeply while stroking his back, dipping his fingers inside his pants. 

 

Squirming closer, Justin rubbed his ass on Brian’s crotch, feeling his dick grow against him. He pushed down harder as the tips of Brian’s fingers dug into his flesh and started to unbutton Brian’s fly.

 

Brian pulled back and stopped him. “Did you lock the door?” 

 

“Do you care?” Justin grasped his cock firmly and watched Brian’s eyes glaze over. “Do you?” He stood up and got rid of his pants when Brian shook his head, licking his lips as he watched him put a condom on and dribble lube on it. Justin sank down onto Brian and moaned loudly when the long, thick dick stretched him open. Taking a hold of Brian’s shoulders, he lowered himself all the way down, making them both shudder with pleasure.

 

“You’re so tight.” Brian groaned and gripped Justin's hips as he began to ride him fast. “Feels amazing.” When Justin pinched Brian’s nipples, he arched his back and pushed his hips up, ramming his cock even further into Justin’s ass. 

 

“Oh, fuck!” Justin shouted, starting to jerk himself off. After a couple of more thrusts from Brian, he came hard in his hand so he wouldn’t ruin Brian’s clothes. 

 

Watching the orgasm take over Justin’s body, Brian let go and shot deep inside him. Holding onto each other, Justin slumped down over Brian’s shoulder and breathed hard. 

 

“That was fucking hot,” Brian panted. After they cleaned themselves up and put their clothes into place, he started to read about the festival again, Justin sitting back down in his lap and nuzzling his neck. "We have to have it all done in two days to submit it on time."

 

"I might have finished it last night if you’re okay with the changes I made," Justin said. 

 

Brian raised an eyebrow at him. 

 

"What? I was bored."

 

"Meet me at the loft at seven to show me what you’ve got.” Brian kissed him again. “Are you up for hire yet?"

 

"I am! I’m all done with school and it feels fucking great. The only thing I still need to do is hand in the final drawings for this project. I’ll call it ‘Extreme Close-Up of the Human Body’ or something like that.”

 

Brian studied him in silence then told him to sit in one of the visitor chairs. “We have an opening in the art department. Are you interested?”

 

“Tell me more about it.”

 

Brian talked him through what the job was about, showed him some of their previous campaigns, and told him what he could expect if he accepted it.

 

“I’d be stupid to turn it down.” Justin knew it was perfect for him. He wanted it so badly, but he also wanted Brian.

 

“But?”

 

“I guess we’d have to stop whatever this is that we’re doing?”

 

“If you want to. I think we could do both, but if you think it’ll be hard to work here while you’re fucking me, we’ll stop.” Brian rolled his lips in and waited for Justin’s reaction.

 

“When do you need my answer?”

 

“Take your time. We’re one man short, but we can manage for a while.”

 

“You really want me, don’t you?”

 

“You’re the talent I’ve been looking for.”

 

Cynthia knocked on the door and hurried inside. “Do you need anything, Justin? Coffee? Water maybe?”

 

“No, thanks. I’m leaving.” Justin stood up and collected his things.

 

Cynthia turned to Brian. “We’re having another problem with the ad for the new restaurant.”

 

“Now what? I swear that fucking ad is trying to kill us.”

 

“Even I can tell that the colors are all wrong, but the art department has too much to do to focus on it. You really need to find someone to help them out.”

 

Brian frowned when she held out the board for him to see. “It looks like children with crayons have colored it,” he sighed. “Justin, could you take a look at it?”

 

Turning around, Justin walked back into the office, taking off his jacket again. He stood beside Brian’s desk, looking at the offensive board. “Can I draw on it?” he asked, picking up a pen.

 

“Go ahead; it can’t get any worse than it is.” Brian offered him his chair and sat on the sofa with Cynthia, using the time to go through some of the papers she was carrying around.

 

“How about this?” Justin finally put the pen down and showed them the improvements he’d made. “If I had a computer, I could make it better, but I think your people will get the idea.”

 

Taking one look at it, Cynthia asked Brian why he hadn’t hired him. 

 

“I’m trying to, but he needs to think it over.”

 

Chewing the tip of his thumb, Justin stared at Brian and tried to make up his mind. “Can we really work together and still . . . you know?” 

 

“We can.”

 

“Okay. I’m in.”

 

“Thank God!” Cynthia rose from the sofa and headed for the door. “I’ll tell Ted to set up the contract, and I’ll book a meeting next Monday. Is that okay with you, Justin?”

 

“It sounds great!”

 

“Maybe you should check with me to see if I’m free. I _am_ the boss, even though you seem to forget it every so often,” Brian muttered.

 

Cynthia rolled her eyes at Brian. “He’ll be here,” she informed Justin, walking out of the room.

 

\----------

 

Justin entered the loft, carrying bags of food and his laptop. 

 

Taking the food from him, Brian set the table while Justin fired up his computer between them. “Really? We can’t eat first? Not that the idea of watching you jerk off while I eat is repulsive in any way.”

 

“Sorry. I’m just a bit excited.” Justin closed the lid and put his laptop on the kitchen counter.

 

“So, how was your day, dear?” Brian’s voice dripped with sarcasm, but he smiled.

 

“Nothing special. I went to show an idea to my partner in crime, and he insisted on hiring me.”

 

“Horrible.”

 

“Yeah. Who wants a job the first week after he finishes school? I said yes just to keep him happy, and hopefully, he’ll continue to fuck me.”

 

“I’m sure he will. You're very fuckable.”

 

Justin felt himself relax. He took the opportunity to ask all the questions he had about his new job while they finished their meal. Setting his laptop up on the table again, he waited impatiently for Brian to sit down next to him.

 

Brian laughed when he saw the title Justin had added to the movie. “You’ve grown to like it, haven’t you?”

 

Ignoring him, Justin hit the play button and started to explain his thoughts about the movie. “I kept it as a slideshow, but I slowed it down a bit.”

 

The movie began with Justin’s fingers unbuttoning his shirt, his spine as he bent down to take off his pants, and his hand in his underwear.

 

Brian growled deep in his chest when he saw a picture of his pink tongue entering Justin's hole. “I can’t believe you caught that.”

 

“It was a lucky shot; I had no idea where I was aiming the lens. I added a few more color pictures and one more drawing.” Justin showed him a drawing of Brian’s fingers in his mouth with Justin’s lips tightly around them. They watched the slideshow till the end, and then they watched it again before either of them said anything else. Sitting back in his chair, Justin looked over at Brian. “Do you like it?”

 

“Fucking beautiful.” 

 

“Wanna change anything?”

 

“I can’t think of a way to make it better. Do you still have that application form?”

 

“You want to do it?!”

 

“I want to do it.”

 

\----------

 

Justin’s phone beeped, and he hurried to call Brian when he read the text from him: ‘Screening at 3:30 p.m. Saturday, December 9.’ "It got accepted?"

 

"I doubt they’d give us a screening time if it didn’t," Brian drawled.

 

"I don’t know what to wear."

 

"Considering they’ll see you naked in the movie, I can’t see how that’ll be a problem."

 

"Shut up! I need to go shopping. Wanna come?"

 

Brian sighed deeply. "I guess I can use an update on my wardrobe."

 

Meeting outside Kinnetik after work, they drove over to the only stores Brian would be seen in. Brian strolled around, picking out a couple of new belts and black t-shirts while Justin tried on suit after suit. 

 

Finally settling for one, Justin walked out of the dressing room. He looked insecure. Pulling at the sleeves, he rearranged the collar on the shirt. "I look stupid."

 

Brian stroked the bangs from Justin’s eyes and kissed him. "You look hot."

 

"I do?"

 

Brian nodded. “We should fuck in the corner over there.” He laughed when Justin jumped away from him.

 

“I have no doubt you’d do it if I let you.” Justin hurried back into the dressing room to change into his own clothes, handing Brian the ones he wanted to buy.

 

“I’ll go and pay for them while you’re getting dressed.”

 

Justin threw the dressing room’s door open and took the clothes out of Brian’s arms. "I do have a job, you know."

 

"I also know what I’m paying you. You won’t have anything left."

 

Justin stared at him. "I’ll manage."

 

\----------

 

Sitting in the back of the theater, they waited for their movie to begin. They’d seen a couple of the others and had gotten an idea what they were up against. When their movie was announced, Brian took Justin’s hand and placed it on his dick. Justin smiled when he felt it slowly fill as they watched him undress and start jerking off on the screen.

 

“Fucking hot that they don’t know it’s you,” Brian muttered into his ear. He shifted and pushed his hips slightly up against Justin’s hand, moaning against his neck when Justin squeezed him hard. “Don’t stop.”

 

Justin unzipped Brian’s pants and slid his fingers inside. He groaned when he felt Brian was wearing no underwear and his fingers touched the wet, swollen head of his cock. “I want to suck you,” he heard himself almost beg, but he didn’t care.

 

“Do it.” He slid down in his seat and spread his legs widely.

 

Taking Brian’s cock out, Justin swallowed him down to the hilt right away. Pulling back, he licked over the head, teased the slit with his tongue, and sucked him in again. 

 

Brian’s fingers pulled at Justin’s hair, making him moan around him. The vibrations sent shivers through Brian’s body, and when Justin swallowed hard a couple of times, Brian came at the same time Justin shot his load on the screen. Sitting up, Justin’s eyes were dark with lust as he kissed Brian sloppily until the lights were turned on.

 

Brian hurried to put his dick back in his pants and hugged Justin hard. “You’re unbelievably good at that.”

 

“Come on. Let’s go back to the loft before the award show begins. I need you to fuck me,” Justin said, pulling on Brian’s arm.

 

“I love it when you’re horny.”

 

\----------

 

Hours later, they walked into the hall where the show would be held and found their seats close to the stage. Justin looked around, listening to Brian talk with the woman sitting next to him. Glancing at her, he saw that she was flirting with Brian, giggling a little too loudly at everything he said. Justin couldn’t really blame her. Brian was extremely hot in the suit he was wearing. Noticing that Brian was about to snap, Justin placed a hand on his thigh and stroked it up and down, closer and closer to his groin. Seemingly annoyed, the woman kept pushing her breasts up against Brian’s arm. When she placed her hand on Brian’s, he jumped up and bent down to kiss Justin. 

 

"Justin, this is Anne. She’s really interested in erotic art. Maybe you can entertain her while I get us a drink?" Brian walked away with long strides.

 

Smiling at her, Justin started to tell her in detail how they’d made their movie. When Brian returned, her seat was empty, Justin looking very pleased with himself.

 

"She was fucking scary."

 

"And a bit desperate," Justin agreed. "She gave me her number . . . just in case."

 

"Just in case what?!"

 

"One of us suddenly turns straight, I guess."

 

Brian took the note from him and dropped it on the floor.

 

"Where are our drinks?"

 

"How the fuck should I know? I just needed an excuse to get away."

 

Justin laughed, pulling Brian down into his seat as the lights lowered and the host entered the stage. They waited impatiently for the first of the two categories they were nominated in to come up, Brian’s fingers stroking Justin’s back as they talked about a project they’d been working on for Kinnetik. Justin was about to explain why his idea was better than Brian’s when their category was announced. Sitting up straight, they both realized how much they wanted to win.

 

It took forever to sit through a couple of pictures from each movie, and then the host had a hard time opening the envelope. Justin held his breath while Brian muttered something about how fucking hard can it be to just rip it open.

 

“First place and winner of this year’s Artistic Award is “Cumboy” by Brian Kinney and Justin Taylor.”

 

Justin turned to Brian with a huge smile and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Hurrying up the steps to the stage, they collected their prize and thanked the voting panel and each other for a job well done. 

 

When it was time for the winner of the final award of the night to be announced, Brian glanced over at Justin. He looked so young, excitement glittering in his eyes. "You know we won’t win, right?” he whispered to him. “You saw all those other movies made by professionals."

 

"I know."

 

"Just don’t get your hopes up."

 

"I can take it."

 

Brian fiddled with Justin's fingers. Not really paying attention to the host, he was surprised to hear their names being called.

 

"Third place in this year’s Erotic Art Short Film Festival goes to “Cumboy” by Brian Kinney and Justin Taylor."

 

Grinning at each other, they walked side-by-side up to the stage again to wait for the winner to be announced. As expected, the movie with the biggest budget won, its maker giving a long speech. Turning to Justin, he told him he was impressed with his artwork and that he hoped to get him for his next project.

 

“Thanks, but someone has already snatched me off the market, away from other companies.”

 

“Well played, Kinney.”

 

Brian shook his hand and congratulated him.

 

“You know him?” Justin asked when they walked off the stage.

 

“No, not really. We’ve just run into each other at some advertising events.”

 

\----------

 

“So, what do we do now?” Justin asked when he’d had a chance to catch his breath after Brian had spent an hour fucking him senseless.

 

“How about I fuck your brains out again?” Brian slid his arms around Justin’s naked body and pressed his still-hard cock against his hip.

 

“That sounds nice, but I was thinking about the future. Do you want to make more movies?”

 

“No. It was fun to try it, but I think I’m done with it. What about you?”

 

“I have this new job that will take up most of my time. And this really hot stud is following me around, begging me to let him fuck my brains out almost every night. I’m very busy, you know. But I’m happy we did it. It was a great experience, and it got me an ‘A’ on my final project.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah. I talked to my professor yesterday.”

 

“That’s great!” Brian hugged him tightly and buried his nose in his hair. "Do you have to go home tonight?"

 

"No." Justin burrowed under the covers and sighed happily. “I’m so comfortable I might never leave.”

 

Brian entwined their legs and fell asleep with his head on Justin’s shoulder.


End file.
